This invention is directed to an attaching device for attachment to the butt stock of a shotgun, rifle or the like and to which is in turn attached a shotgun or rifle sling. Typical of sling attaching devices of the type to which the present invention is directed can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,172 issued to Kubo which is considered to be the most pertinent of several patents selected during a search of the instant subject matter. Other patents uncovered during the latter search include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,233; 3,182,871; 4,098,441; 4,760,944 and 5,092,505 issued respectively to Moomaw, Gossler, Campbell, Hughes and Olschleger. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 304,977 in the name of Pappas completes the totality of patents uncovered during the latter-noted search.